Fanfiction
by Hibarii
Summary: Haizaki i Nijimura są gwiazdami popularnego serialu o koszykówce. Jakie jest zdziwienie Shougo, gdy w internecie trafia na "dziwny" rodzaj fanek wielbiących mężczyzn kochających inaczej... [miniaturka]


Zakręcił kurek i na oślep poszukał ręcznika. Wycierając twarz, wyszedł z kabiny stając bosymi stopami na zimnych płytkach. Brrry, nie ma jak różnica temperatur. Głośne uderzenie w drzwi łazienki sprawiło, że poślizgnął się i o mało nie wylądował tyłkiem na podłodze.

- Wyłaź, do licha, nie tylko ty chcesz się umyć!

Haizaki Shougo dość barwnie odpowiedział koledze, gdzie może się pocałować. Doprawdy, Nijimura był nie do wytrzymania, gdy schodzili z planu zdjęciowego. W każdym razie do czasu aż się nie umył, nie napił diabelnie mocnej kawy bez cukru i nie zjadł czegoś na ciepło. Kolejnej odgrzanej w mikrofali mrożonki. Których mieli stosy w lodówce. Firma cateringowa nigdy nie przychodziła wtedy, kiedy była najbardziej potrzeba. No ale po tym swoim małym rytuale Nijimura robił się jak zwykle normalnie wredny i uszczypliwy – dało się z nim żyć. A nawet wypić jakieś piwo, dwa, ewentualnie siedem przy jakimś dobrym meczu w telewizji. Zwykle po całym dniu harówki nie mieli zbyt wiele sił na częste balowanie na mieście.

- Ile, do cholery, można siedzieć w łazience? – warknął Shuuzou, gdy Haizaki w końcu opuścił swój przybytek relaksu w kłębach pary.

- Trzeba było dołączyć, umyłbym ci plecki – parskną z szerokim uśmieszkiem na ustach, jednak Nijimura nie był ewidentnie w nastroju. Posłał mu tylko grobowe spojrzenie płatnego zabójcy na kofeinowym głodzie, po czym odepchnął go na bok i z hukiem zatrzasnął się w łazience.

Haizaki pokręcił głową wywracając oczami. Niektórzy ludzie są tacy kłopotliwi. Udał się do miniaturowej kuchni, jaką mieli do dyspozycji i wygrzebał z lodówki resztkę wczorajszej pizzy, którą też zaraz wrzucił do mikrofali. Myślałby kto, że aktorzy najpopularniejszego serialu o koszykówce powinni być lepiej traktowani, cholera jasna. Powinni zacząć kaprysić, a kto jak kto, ale ich dwójka potrafiła kaprysić za dziesięciu.

Gdy mikrofalówka zapikała nagląco, wyjął swój kawałek jakże pożywnej pizzy i zabierając dwa schłodzone piwa udał się do małego salonu, uwalając się na kanapie. Zagarnął uruchomionego laptopa Nijimury i zaczął przeglądać strony. W tym czasie właściciel rzeczonego komputera opuścił łazienkę, o którą tak zacięcie wojował i udał się bez jednego słowa do kuchni. Cichy szum wody i trzaski lodówki i mikrofalówki powiedziały Shou, że rytuałów ciąg dalszy.

Przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na ekran monitora i zamarł jak rażony prądem, z ręką trzymającą pizzę w połowie drogi do jego ust. Stan całkowitego osłupienia trwał pełne sześćdziesiąt sekund, po czym udało mu się zrestartować myślenie i oddychanie. Co to… Że niby to co kurwa ja pierdole ma znaczyć?! Przecież to nie możliwe, żeby… A może jednak? Nie, nie ma kurwa szans…

„NIJIMURA I HAIZAKI JEDNAK RAZEM?!"

Krzykliwego nagłówka na jednym z portali plotkarskich nie dało się przeoczyć. Czytając jakże sensacyjny artykuł jego całkowite ogłupienie wracało z większą siłą. Nie chodziło tyle o niego samego i jego partnera, a o… postacie, które grali w serialu! Okazało się… Okazała się rzecz, o której Haizaki nigdy w życiu nie pomyślał. A mianowicie, że gdzieś, wcale nie tak daleko stąd, w tym samym wszechświecie, w którym i on żyje, ktoś kocha pedałów. Ba, żeby tylko kochał. Kocha ich tak bardzo, że doszukuje się ich we wszystkich możliwych filmach, serialach, kreskówkach…. Wszędzie! No to… to było… to było… Nawet się nie spodziewał, że ich postacie posiadają psychofanki jarające się ich „miłością". Im dalej czytał artykuł poświęcony rozmowom z owymi fankami, tym głośniej chichotał, aż w końcu ledwie był w stanie utrzymać laptopa na kolanach.

- I z czego tak cieszysz? – Nijimura postawił na stoliku swoje jedzenie i kawę, zerkając na rozwalonego na kanapie, duszącego się ze śmiechu współlokatora.

- Ludzie piszą o nas opowiadania – poinformował, chichocząc w najlepsze. Szybko wyszukał w intrenecie to, czego szukał i oczy mało nie wyszły mu z orbit, gdy zalała go cała fala arcydzieł fanek pedałów…

- O kurwa…

- Tylko błagam, nie włączaj kolejnego pornosa. – Nijimura wzniósł oczy do nieba, sukcesywnie konsumując swoją lazanie.

- Ej, tamten wcale nie był zły – zaoponował, na co dostał odpowiedź w postaci ironicznego spojrzenia. – Zresztą nie ważne! Mam coś lepszego – roześmiał się ochryple, klikając pierwszą stronę z brzegu. – Nie chcesz poczytać gej porna ze swoim udziałem? – Poruszył zachęcająco brwiami.

- Mogę być gejem, ale nie muszę czytać gejowskiego porna – prychnął, upijając łyk kawy. – Tłumaczyłem ci to już ostatnio.

- Ale to jest O NAS! Ej… to jest serio o nas. – Zrobił wielkie oczy do monitora, gdy zamiast postaci przez nich granych bohaterami byli… oni sami. Ci prawdziwi. O ja pierdole, co tym ludziom siedzi w głowach? Przeglądasz sobie niewinny internety, w pełnej niewinności klikasz tu i tam, a tu nagle jeb między oczy - ty i jakiś gość bzykający się aż miło. No kurwa. Co powiedzą na to jego przyszłe dzieci, których nie będzie mieć?!

- Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, co ty tam znowu czytasz – westchnął.

- Jakieś małe dziunie jarają się pedałami i piszą o nas opowiadania – zamruczał, marszcząc w skupieniu brwi. Nie, to mu się zdecydowanie nie podobało, zdecydowanie nie dałby się tak wykorzystać. Nikomu! Nawet Nijimurze.

- Hahahahaha! Masz fetysz stóp? – spytał po chwili rechocząc jak głupi.

- Słucham? – Shuuzou zmarszczył brwi.

- Podobno lubisz moje stopy. EJ! Nie, to się kompletnie nie pokrywa z rzeczywistością – stwierdził zirytowany, poprawiając się na kanapie. – Na pewno nie jęczę błagalnie, kurwa, co to ma być?!

- Jęczysz.

Haizaki spojrzał wkurwiony na Nijimurę, który uśmiechał się kącikiem ust zza swojego kubka z kawą.

- Nie. Jęczę. Kurwa – wycedził, kopiąc go w nogę. Szybko wyłączył durne opowiadanie, przeglądając kolejne. To mu się o wiele bardziej podobało. Zdecydowanie bardziej.

- Ghyhy… Ghyhyhyhyhy…

- Możesz przestać rechotać jak koń? – Shuuzou po raz kolejny przewrócił oczami.

- Nie, bo właśnie rżnę cię w dupę.

Nijimura zakrztusił się kawą, a Haizaki roześmiał na całe gardło, przytrzymując dłonią laptopa zsuwającego mu się z kolan.

- „Wszedł w niego swoim wielkim, oooooogrooomnym penisem, a Shuu zakwilił cicho z rozkoszy", hahahahahahahahahaha! – Shougo prawie zsunął się z kanapy śmiejąc się jak obłąkany i płacząc z tego śmiechu. Jęknął zduszonym głosem, gdy niespodziewanie zwaliło się na niego kilkadziesiąt kilo, a laptop został bez ceregieli zabrany z jego rąk. Chichocząc jeszcze pod nosem i ocierając łzy z kącików oczu, Haizaki patrzył, jak siedzący mu na biodrach Shuuzou z kamienną twarzą czyta to, co znalazł.

- To co, misiaczku, chcesz się pobawić w niewinną dziewicę i złego napalonego smoka? – starał się zabrzmieć seksownie, ale przez ogólną wesołość, średnio mu to wychodziło i ponownie się rozchichotał.

Nijimura bez słowa odłożył laptopa na pobliski stolik i szybkim ruchem złapał za nadgarstki Shou, przyciskając je do oparcia. Haizaki poczuł jak serce podskakuje mu do gardła i niczym piłeczka kauczukowa obija się i ląduje w żołądku.

- Złego, napalonego smoka mówisz? – niski, spokojny głos Shuuzou sprawił, że po kręgosłupie Shou przeszedł dreszcz. Ciemne, nieruchome oczy wbijały się w niego i nie sposób było im uciec.

- Chcę zauważyć, że w oryginale układ wyglądał nieco inaczej niż sobie to… - zaczął bezczelnie i pewnie siebie, jedna wystarczyło, by Nijimura pochylił się nad nim z tym swoim cholernym uśmieszkiem, a głos mu uwiązł w gardle. Odchrząknął, lecz nie czuł, by mu to cokolwiek pomogło.

- Proponuję zatem odwrócić role. Tamto… dzieło nie brzmiało zbyt wiarygodnie.

- Ależ było bardzo wiarygodne!

- Shou… Milcz, bo następnym razem wcisnę cię w sukienkę i będziesz uciekał przez cały plan zdjęciowy przed złym, wściekłym, napalonym smokiem. I wierz mi, ten smok będzie chciał baaaardzo cię złapać.

* * *

><p><em>H.: Hah, dzieło sztuki to nie jest, ale łudzę się, że komuś choć troszkę się spodoba. ^^" Takie małe od fanki, dla fanek gejporna. ;P Co ciekawe, efekt przetykania zatkanej wanny, ta wena potrafi nachodzić ludzi w dziwnych momentach, no naprawdę. XD Mam nadzieję do niedługiego usłyszenia, chociaż egzaminy tak bardzo ;^;<em>


End file.
